This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays and optical components.
Electronic devices such as computers and cellular telephones may have displays. Computers and cellular telephones may also include optical components such as cameras. For example, a computer or cellular telephone may include a front-facing camera for use in videoconferencing sessions.
It can be challenging to accommodate optical components such as cameras in electronic devices with displays.
In some devices, a camera may be mounted under a circular hole in a plastic display bezel. The circular hole in the bezel in this type of arrangement is visible to the user and may detract from the appearance of the device.
To improve device aesthetics, a device may be provided with a display that has a black border with a hole to accommodate a camera. The black border may be formed from a layer of black masking material on the underside of a display cover glass. A device of this type need not include a plastic display bezel. Nevertheless, the presence of the hole in the black border region can be visually unappealing.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved ways in which to mount optical components such as cameras in electronic devices with displays.